Kindness Never Dies
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: Kindness Never Dies, it remains in the hearts of the Digidestined and others that it has touched. Quite a sad story, you'll be surprised at what is written. Secret Couplings.
1. Kindness Never Dies

A/N: This is a REVISION of Kindness Never Dies. My first attempt was great and people love it, but some things needed to be changed and rewritten. I do plan to release a second chapter very soon. Kindness Never Dies

Yolie screamed in terror, "NO! WATCH OUT! KEEEENNNN!"

Davis watched in horror as on of his best friends, Ken was hit by Daemon's attack. It was only a graze, but enough to do tons of damage especially to human flesh.. The 32 year old detective had found traces of an evil digimon a few months before and found that they needed to scope it out quickly. It turned out to be Daemon and on this particular day they had decided to dispose of him once and for all. _"How could this happen?" He thought. "He's got 3 kids to take care of, what's going to happen to us next? He can't die!" _Before even thinking twice he ran up to his friend to check on him. Yolie, Ken's wife of now 10 years, was already there, sobbing. Their kids and their digimon were all at the school and so had no idea what was happening.

"Kkkeeennn, no, no no no no!" Yolie leaned over him sobbing. Davis got to her quickly and placed his hand on her back. Ken opened his eyes in pain, "Yolie...please...stay strong. I...I love you." He looked at Davis, "Davis, whatever happens, take care of her." He closed his eyes and became unconscious.

"Yolie...I..." Davis for the first time in forever was speechless as he leaned down and tried to comfort his friend, as she remained keeled over her husband.

From afar off the other digidestined were focused on the battle. They'd seen what happened and knew they had to keep fighting. Tim had been ready to attack Daemon with his Megaligo Ranger Power Sword, when the evil monster decided to focus his attack on an approaching Ken. Tim was completely stunned and could only stand there. "No! This can't be happening," he gasped as he saw what happened. He could only hear the continuing attacks of WarStrongomon, MagnaAngemon, Digmon, Aquilamon and Angewomon in the distance. The older digidestined hadn't shown up yet and there was already someone down. ExVeemon was confused as where to go next and Stingmon, still digivolved could only focus on Ken. "Ken!" Tim heard him yell out. "I'll stop him!" As Tim heard this he realized Ken would want everyone to do so. The former emperor was down, but not yet out. Stingmon still had one more job to do. "SPIIIKING! STRIIIIKE!"

Tim pushed with more force than he ever had to deliver his attack, he summoned some of the Brachio Dino-Power and began to deliver an immense energy orb, "ENERGY ORB! SUPER DINO POWER!"

Daemon seemed to be distracted enough that he didn't even notice the two attacks coming straight at him. The other digimon noticed and didn't even wait for their partners to signal for an attack, CELESTIAL ARROW! Blast Rings! VEE LASER! EXCALIBUR! GOLD RUSH! They all attacked with such force that it knocked Daemon back into the Dark Ocean portal he came from, but not before he uttered a warning "The barrier weak digidestined, I WILL be back!"

At this, the digimon all de-digivolved and Tim powered down. The remaining digidestined all rushed over to Ken as sirens of Police and Emergency vehicles all came forward. T.K. and his wife Kari walked over with complete shock and their legs felt as gelatine. Cody ran over with his briefcase which also had some emergency medical supplies, to try and check to see if Ken was still alive. Even though he was a lawyer, he was able to use the methods Joe had taught him. After looking him over, and minutes of silence and thought, Cody spoke, "he...he's still alive."

The group sighed, "Thank God," Tim said.

"But..." his words echoed with an all out sternness that only a lawyer could have, silencing the groups sighs, he continued holding back sobs, "I...I don't think that he has much longer. I...I'm sorry Yolie."

By this time the older digidestined and Tim's wife, had made their way to the scene and heard everything Cody had said. Sora and Mimi began crying, Izzy couldn't even begin to comprehend the situation as he tried to comfort Mimi. Matt couldn't even think of a song for the sad moment. Joe, who had just arrived with the paramedics, looked at him with shock as, the now doctor began checking Ken over to try and confirm. Jun, now Joe's wife, was completely silent as she felt complete remorse for her brother and Yolie. She thought about how Davis had just lost his wife a few months ago to a rare cancer that took her completely and now he was left with his son. Tai could hardly move as he watched his sister go over to try and comfort Yolie. The digimon were all in a group completely unsure of what to do.

Tim stood in a daze as his wife made her way towards him, "Timmy? Wha...what happened?" She asked with a crackle in her voice. Tim stood there for minutes more before he could finally speak. "Ken...he...Daemon attacked him. He...he might be...dead."

She gasped as she looked at their friend. She didn't know what to think. For the first time in what seemed like ages she felt like crying, but didn't know what she should do. Tim looked like he was ready to sob at any moment as well. Scratch that all the digidestined looked that way.

Finally after minutes and minutes of much more silence, Joe began wrapping up his gear as the paramedics began walking away shaking their heads. They had set up their equipment right there to try and do everything they could, before taking him on the ambulance to avoid anymore damage, but it was too much. Joe then spoke forcing his head upright, "More than 3rd degree burns...nervous system completely destroyed...He...he didn't make it."

That was it, Yolie officially lost it and began sobbing her head off. Kari couldn't control it either and streams of tears rolled down her face as she looked at T.K., he made his way over to her and began hugging his wife. Neither of them exchanged words.

Davis, tears rolling, saw Kari straying from Yolie made his way over to the older girl. "Miyako..." She looked up still sobbing, "Oh, Yolie, I'm sorry." He reached over and pulled her into his arms. She buried her head in his chest and began bawling and screaming as he did his best to comfort her. After all these years of knowing her, he never thought he'd be doing this as the salty water in his own eyes began gushing down his face.

Matt began trying to comfort his wife, Mimi as well as Tai and Sora.

Rosa had just arrived and made her way to Cody, now her husband, and both cried softly.

Izzy and Mina, the digidestined from India, whom had married a few years before, were both in tears.

Jun had made her way over to Joe for comfort, still not sure what to do.

Sarah, for the first time in a long time was now in tears as well as Tim and both were crying softly.

The paramedics came back and covered Ken up, put him in a temporary casket and closed it up as the digimon watched very upset. "Ken..." Wormon said softly.

Davis looked down at Wormon and scooped him up, "I'm sorry buddy." He looked to Yolie who had finally settled down, but cheeks still burning from the hot, salty tears, "Yolie, come on let's go." he said putting his arm around her. She didn't say a thing, but walked over to Davis's car anyways as he let her in. "I'll take you to my house, you can rest there and I will pick up the kids from school." She still didn't say anything and nodded.

(a week later)

(In a garden where Ken is about to be laid)

"We are here to acknowledge the life of Ken Ichijouji. Ken, former genius and soccer player, and detective, was an inspiration to us all. He had some struggles, which we all have and will still have, but he made his way back to make friends and be a protector. This man, helped to save two worlds and was part of a team known as the digidestined. He is now watching over us. May God have peace and mercy on his soul and let us one day be able to be with our dear friend in Heaven. We pray that this body won't be here forever and like Christ will be only buried for a time and his body and soul be risen up again in Heaven " With that the West Shinjuku Baptist Church pastor motioned for the casket to be put in the ground.

After it was buried, dirt was laid on top of it and then a tombstone that read:

Ken Ichijouji: August 4th 1989-2019

Beloved Christian husband, father, son, brother and friend.

Survived by wife: Yolie Ichijouji,

Sons: Sam Ichijouji and Mark Ichijouji

Daughter: Marie Ichijouji

Parents- Father: Kimura Ichijouji, Mother: Ai Ichijouji

Everyone was there. Digidestined, his parents, their families, former soccer players, coaches, teachers, and many others. But only the families and digidestined had a close bond to him.

His parents were still very upset and couldn't say or do anything and ended up leaving right after. Though Mrs. Ichijouji still could be heard saying, "My son! I've lost both of them now!"

The digidestined all payed their respects to Ken, T.K. and Kari took Davis' son and Yolie's kids and they all headed home afterwards except for Davis and Yolie.

"Ken, man...I wish we could've saved you bud. We'll see you, whenever we can." He then moved back to let Yolie speak if she wanted.

"Ken, I will miss you SO much! I LOVE YOU!" She then began crying.

"C'mon Yolie." Davis sighed comforting her, "let's get you home."

For the next two weeks, Yolie and her kids stayed at Davis's house, unable to endure being in an empty house without Ken. Over that time Davis would take her for a night out, just by themselves and even took her to her favorite restaurant, Moriatis. A rumor started between all the digidestined, that the two might have something going on between each other. Yolie finally began to go back to her old self, but had a new and nicer attitude towards Davis.

A/N: When I had the idea for this story I was stunned. I sobbed continuously as I wrote Ken dying, but I wanted to see if there could be a loving relationship between Daisuke and Miyako. For those wondering if this will be included as canon to Digimon: The College Years, Yes AND No. This will be an alternate universe to it since this story will include the Tamers. However, the main story arc I am working on is as follows: Digi-Bible Adventures, Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers, Digimon the College Years/Power Rangers MEGALIGO (Two seperate series that will happen at the same time frame), and Following the Footsteps of Destiny (By: Broken Angel01)/Following the Crossroads of Destiny (My Side-fic and same time frame to FTFOD). I also have to make some revisions to a few other fics, those will come later on. So please enjoy :)


	2. Family Blessings

Kindness Never Dies

Davis was too busy to notice anything, not even when the door opened and shut again. He was paying most of his attention to searching for some important documents. He was at Ken and Yolie's house, inside Ken's study room, attempting to gather any item of importance for Yolie. He was going through the entire room, from his Private Eye Equipment desk, to his closet full of trinkets and gadgets that he had been inventing in his spare time. Anything he could go through in order to find possible un-payed utility bills, much needed computer passwords for bank accounts, insurance accounts and so on, maybe a key to a drop box, his Term Life Insurance cards for the family, the family's Health Insurance cards, and pretty much anything else pertaining to what Yolie would need to get straightened out. As he sifted through each of the drawers that Yolie listed as possible must needs, he was oblivious to the oncoming person coming behind him.

Closer and closer, until, "Hi Mr. Motomiya!" A calm and serene voice blurted out innocently, but much to the misfortune of poor Davis who's imagination always got the better of him.

"YAAAAHHHH!" He screamed, while he flew practically three feet in the air, then landed back down, papers floating down from the air after being knocked out from the large hit that his knee gave the drawer. Even a couple of books that had been in the drawer, landed with two major thuds. It was the financial money drawer that Ken kept, one book being 'Dave Ramsey: Financial Peace University- Total Money Makeover' book, and the others being his checkbook inside of a larger book of other banking documents. _'So that's where those are.' He thought to himself._

After that he turned around to see the nine year old, Marie Ichijouji, whom had a toothy grin, at least as toothy as she could get with the two front adult teeth barely coming in. He was surprised it didn't affect her speech much, but she was the daughter of Ken, the man with the perfect smile, but not unlike Yolie either with major spunk. He panted hard, trying to regain his breath, "I'm getting too old for this." he said almost inaudibly. Finally, he focused on the not so little girl, she was definitely tall, like her mother was at that age, "Phew, Marie, you practically scared the wits out of me kiddo!"

She giggled, "Heehee, sorry Mr. Motomiya."

"No problem, just warn me next time you do that again."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "I don't think I'm going to try and diagram or explain how wrong that sentence was."

The man stared at her blankly for a second before realizing what she meant, he gave her a small laugh, "You are so much like your mother, yet so much like your daddy too!"

She looked at him quizzically, "Is that a bad thing?"

He placed a hand on the young girls shoulder, "No way, I love those things about you. You're very smart and quick witted, but also very sweet, gentle and kind, just like your brother and your daddy was," he gave her a sympathetic smile at the mention of her father, then he grinned, "But you're also quite humorous!"

She giggled, "Really? Who am I like in that category?"

Davis puffed his chest in pride, "Why from me of course!"

"But I'm not..." She tried to protest

"Pish posh, details, pigtails. Who cares!"

Marie scratched her head, "Pigtails?"

"You know, spare me the details?"

"Ohhh." She commented with realization. She was smart like Ken and Yolie were, but she never caught on to colloquialisms that people used to make themselves sound smart, nor was she very fond of puns.

"Uh, Mr. Davis?"

Davis frowned, "How many times do I have to tell you Marie? Please don't call me Mr. Davis or Mr. Motomiya unless I'm in a position of authority over you, and even then." He never really enjoyed it when someone called him Mr. Motomiya or Mr. Daisuke. If it was one of the kids and the parents of the kids preferred them to be polite and use 'Mister' then he would push for it to be Mr. Davis, but otherwise, he just liked to be called plain old Davis.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr...err... I mean Davis."

"That's better kiddo." He smiled as he ruffled his hand through her hair.

"So uh, Davis, what are you doing here?"

He sighed, "I'm trying to help your mother out by finding all of Ken ch...I mean, your daddy's old documents. Papers, tax receipts, stuff like that."

Her eyes beamed with excitement at the mention of her father, especially when Davis said his name, "Oh that's easy!"

"Really? Do you know where all of that would be?"

"Of course! Daddy has a secret safe that he keeps, or kept, behind his bookshelf. I'm not supposed to know about it, but accidentally, I saw him one day use it when I walked in here. He saw me immediately and asked me to keep it a secret. I don't know if momma ever knew though. He keeps his key in a little harmonica box in the drawer to the right of the computer."

Davis chuckled, "That's just like your dad to keep a safe around."

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, "He said that you just keep your stuff all strewn around the floor of your study office!"

He let out a hearty laugh, "Oh he did huh?"

"Yep!" She giggled and then they both shared a laugh together. Once the laughter died down, Davis brought up a question for the little girl, the same one she had asked, "So, Marie, since you asked me, it's only fair to ask you, why are you here by yourself?"

She lowered her head, "Well, I left some stuff here I wanted to get, but I mostly wanted to make sure things were okay here. I saw your car outside and knew you'd be here, so I thought I'd keep you company."

He smiled softly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's so sweet of you Marie. Thank you."

"Mr...I mean Davis, do you miss Missus Noriko?"

The gogglehead gave her a sad smile, "I sure do, with all of my heart. When she died, I didn't know what to do, but your father, mother, T.A. and the other digidestined were all there for me and Daichi and so now I have a chance to be there for you, your brother and your mom."

"Davis, you called T.K., T.A. again," She giggled and he laughed back, "So I did."

They sat there for another long moment, silently replaying old memories of Ken and the good times they'd all had.

Finally, Marie stood up from her place on the floor, "I'm going to go get some of my things, Davis," She announced.

"Ok kiddo, I'll open this safe and be done soon." He looked out the window and saw that the sky was becoming cloudy, seeing that there was a good chance for a storm, "It's getting dark, once we're finished, meet me back here and we'll drive back together."

"Okay!" She called out as she ran for her room.

Davis sighed with content, happy that he could make a difference in her life. The Digidestined had all been through so much together and now even more was going to be shared with not only each other, but with their children as well. He walked over to the drawer where Marie said the key to the safe would be, opened it and sure enough, there was a key inside an old Harmonica box, "She was right." He said to no one in particular. He sighed, "Man Ken, I miss you buddy." He said as he reminisced more memories in his mind, replaying over and over again like an old VHS Tape.

He moved the shelves out of the way and there was the safe, just as Marie had instructed. Slowly, he put the key in, as if he were unsure it would fit, but it did and he turned it even slower until it clicked. He pulled the small lever and it popped open. There were dozens of folders and binders, filed neatly on the two shelves, as well as a few pictures and keepsakes. As he started to take out the binders one by one, however, his eyes caught sight of an envelope, that was sitting in between of the 2026 and 2027 binders. He took it out and saw that his name was written out on it, _'For: Daisuke-chan, From: __Ken Ichijouji'_

Davis stared at the envelope for several seconds before acting upon it. Pulling out his letter opener, he slowly grazed it through the top of the letter and then finally pulled out a card. It was a Friendship Card, and it looked like Ken had professionally made it himself. It read:

_To Daisuke-chan:_

_My Best Friend and DNA Digivolving Partner_

_February 1st, 2027_

_Davis, if you are reading this, that means I'm no longer with you, possibly because of an accident that no one could control. I presume that Marie told you about the safe and where I hid the key, that girl, even I can't keep a secret from her, man is she going to make one heck of a detective one day. Yolie knows about the safe, but doesn't know what all is in it except for tax documents, which I share with her every month, before I store them in this safe. The passwords for everything as well as the key to the banks drop box, are stored inside of the address book, in the back of the most current binder year._

Davis checked the back of the 2027 binder, and there was the address book, with the key pressed under two pieces of tape at the front of it. He then glanced back to the card...

_My list of banks, insurance companies and other important companies, are listed on the back page of the binder. My Will is also 15 pages, face down, in the plastic tab in the back. I am sure you will have found everything I have stated here and maybe more, but I assure you, everything is there. Just please don't make a mess of things like you do in your office, I don't want to have to haunt you in your nightmares if you lose something important and it ends up hurting Yolie...Muwahahaha! Just kidding Davis. :) But seriously Davis, please be careful._

Davis flipped to the second page, and found that it was a card with four pages.

_**Sigh- **I have this horrible feeling that I'm going to go so soon and I hate it. I'm really hoping it's just a dream, but in the last year, there has been some dreams about the Dark Ocean Planet. They just keep coming, and I wonder if Hikari-san has had any, I tend to ask her after I write this. I feel as if God has been telling me to prepare for something big and I know it's not just my imagination, it's as clear as day, as if I can hear him speaking clearly to me! I've even seen my brother, Osamu, in a couple of dreams saying not to worry, that the pain will be over soon. Well, my shift with Stingmon is starting soon, and I need to get going._

_Also, please take care of Yolie. I know full well that second to me, she trusts you greatly to protect her with your life! I want her and the kids to stay with you and Daichi specifically, because they need you and you can handle it. Yolie, I entrust you to Davis, in case anything happens to me. He's not me, but I know that he'll treat you with Kindness and Respect. _

_Oh, before I forget, I have a DVD on the will, explaining everything in detail, so you'll have the written version and the video version. Tell Takeru-kun, Taichi-chan, Ryo-chan, Tamotaya-kun (Tim) and the others that I'm sorry, but also thank you so much for being a part of my life. If I do die, I'll ask God if I can get a wish of a Digi-gnome granted and visit each of you from Heaven in a dream or something. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bye Davis _

_I LOVE YOU YOLIE 3_

Davis, with tears softly streaming down his cheeks at Ken's words, gently closed the card back together, stuffed it back into the envelope and placed it in his back pocket. "Ken," he whispered, "I promise, I will take care of Yolie. You can count on me." As he said that, the soft pitter-patter of rain drops began hitting against the windows of the house.

He took a knapsack and gathered the important materials and began putting them into the little bag. Then he took the key, closed the safe back up and locked it up again before putting the key on his key chain. Gently, he placed the shelf back in front of the safe and checked around the room for anything else. "I'll pick that up tomorrow," He said as he saw the books and papers still strewn around the ground. He turned to walk out of the room, but stopped, "On second thought..." turned around and walked over to the mess, picking up the papers and laying them neatly, but not in order, on the computer desk and then placed the two books on the other side, "There you go Ken."

Davis walked back towards the door, stopped, turned around and looked around the room, _'Next time, we'll be moving this stuff out.' _He thought to himself, before flipping the light switch and walking out of the room.

*Sniff * Sniff *

Davis paused, _'Strange, what was that?' _He thought to himself.

*whimper * whimper*

_'Is someone crying? It sure sounds like it.' _Then he remembered Marie was in the next room, "Marie!" He exclaimed in a whisper, quickly pacing to her room. Her door was slightly ajar, and he gently pushed it open, "Ma..." He started, but before he could finish calling the little girl's name, found that she wasn't the only one in there. Davis froze at the sight of not only Marie being in the room, but so was Osamu/Sam. Both were huddled next to each other, each of them with an arm around each other's necks and holding each other's hands and crying softly. The sound of a song was playing at a low volume, just enough for each of them to hear.

_"What if your blessings come through raindrops, _

_what if your healing comes through tears? _

_What if a thousand sleepless nights_

_Are what it takes to know you're near_

_What if trials of this life_

_Are your mercies in disguise_

Davis recognized the lyrics of the song, remembering it was a song written in 2011 by a Christian Artist, Laura Story. Tim had introduced the song to the group, and it was a constant reminder of everything they had gone through, but that they were not in it alone. That and T.K. and Kari had also sung it during Ken's funeral at the church. Slowly, he walked over to the two children, barely getting their attention. Marie acknowledged his presence and scooted over to allow the man to sit on the bed with them. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face and whispered, "I miss my daddy." He then pulled the boy and the girl, into his grasp, and each of them just listened as the words continued on...

"_When Friends betray us, when darkness seems to win_

_We know that pain reminds our heart_

_This is not, this is not our home_

_It's not our home_

__A soft gentle knock came from the door of the bedroom, Davis looked up and saw Yolie standing there, in tears, eyes red and broken looking.

"Yolie." He whispered with tears starting to come out of his eyes. He pulled the two children into his lap to make room for Yolie, who came over and immediately slung one arm around Davis, and the other around the other two, buried her face into his chest and began to cry as he stroked his fingers through her hair. "Daichi, come on over," He told his son who was also standing at the door. Presumably, he'd come with Yolie and Noria must have gone to Tai and Sora's. Daichi walked over and sat on the bed behind his father and placed his hands on his shoulders, also letting some tears fall from his cheeks.

The five of them didn't say a word after that. They just sat there, letting the music play on.

_What if my greatest disappointments_

_Or the aching of this life_

_Is the revealing of the greatest thirst_

_This world can't satisfy_

_And what if trials of this life_

_The rain, the storms, the hardest nights_

_Are your mercies in disguise_

_(Chorus again)_

"_What if your blessings come through raindrops, _

_what if your healing comes through tears? _

_What if a thousand sleepless nights_

_Are what it takes to know you're near_

_What if trials of this life_

_Are your mercies in disguise_

The rain continues to pound on outside, no one makes a move to leave, the quietness fills the room, until the next soft song comes on. None expecting to leave each others hold for quite a while, but there is another presence. Someone they can't see, but he's there, watching the possible new family with a sad smile of joy on his face.

"I miss you dad." Sam called out, choking on his words.

A/N: It really took me a while to come up with the right inspiration to write this, but even so I had to write it to find it. I wrote the first chapter back in 2010, but I wasn't sure what to do with the second one. I started to write the second, but then it was lost in a hard-drive crash, so I didn't start it up again until the beginning of this year. I think I'll write a chapter, focusing on each of the Digidestined, as well as the Digimon and maybe even the Tamers, on how they are coping with the loss of a great friend in Ken. As I said, I couldn't figure out how to write this one, so I just trudged along writing tonight, until Laura Story's song, 'Blessings', entered my head and I thought it was perfect. Maybe I'll even post this on YouTube and put the song in the background, but that might come later on. So look for a third chapter, but in the mean time, I really encourage you to read the following stories that will be semi-cannon to this one, but it is an alternate Universe to the last one:

**Digital and Dino-Thunder**

**Digimon the College Years**

**Power Rangers MEGALIGO (Coming Soon)**

**Following the Footsteps of Destiny (By: Broken Angel01) and Following the Crossroads of Destiny (A side-shot to Following the Footsteps of Destiny) (These are the stories AU to this one)**

**Takato: Disclaimer: Tim does not own Digimon, Power Rangers or 'Blessings' by Laura Story. **

**Calumon: Why'd you make the story so sad, huh?**

**It was just an idea I had Calumon. It was really tough to write both of them. **

**Jeri: I liked it. I cried, but Takato and I liked it.**

**Thanks Jeri, that means so much. In the meantime, watch for my other fics to have more chapters very soon! So, bye for now!**


End file.
